1. Field
The following description relates to an image forming apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus capable of preventing noise while satisfying flicker standards, and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus refers to an apparatus configured to print on printing paper print data generated in a printing control terminal apparatus such as a computer. Examples of such an image forming apparatus include a copy machine, printer, facsimile, and an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) that provides all the functions of a copy machine, printer, and facsimile through one device.
An image forming apparatus is capable of forming an image in various methods. One of those methods is the electrophotography method. The electrophotography method includes electrifying a photosensitive body, forming a latent image through light exposure, performing a developing operation of applying a toner on the latent image, transcribing the developed toner on printing paper, and fusing the same, thereby forming an image.
Thus, an image forming apparatus may adopt a configuration for ultimately fusing an image on printing paper. This configuration is referred to as a fuser.
Meanwhile, electric, electronic, and communication devices must satisfy various EMC standards, among which harmonic standards and flicker standards are related to fusing operations of the image forming apparatus.
In order to satisfy the aforementioned flicker standards, a phase control may be used in a fuser, but conventional phase control methods lead to rapid current changes (di/dt) in harmonic inductors mounted to satisfy the harmonic standards, thereby generating noise, which is a problem.
Therefore, there is needed a method for driving a fuser with reduced noise while satisfying the flicker standards.